


Perfect Imperfections

by FusionFollower



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Haruhi is very sweet, I'll read the manga one day I swear, Light Angst, No actual relationships - Freeform, One-Shot, Post-Canon, This is really just mostly fluff, didn't read the manga sorry, sweeter than cake, takes place after the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Haruhi loves every part of the hosts, even the parts they themselves can't stand.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

~~~Takashi~~~

He wasn't quiet because he liked to be. Takashi's silence had nothing to do with being cool or being tough, he was quiet because he never knew what to say.

Words didn't come easy to him. they never did. Nobody seemed to understand this either, they all just assumed he didn't like talking.

Takashi loved to spend time with friends, but knowing the right thing to say was stressful, and sometimes it was just easier to not say anything.

Mitsukuni understood, and he didn't mind. He liked Takashi's company anyways, and those rare moments when Takashi does find the words, they can talk for hours about anything. 

Sometimes he's a little embarrassed that he can never do that with any of the other host club members.

It's not like he stutters or anything, he's just...scared that he'll hurt someone's feelings or something by accident. What if he says something he shouldn't? 

Still, he knows it must hurt sometimes when all he does is nod when one of the other hosts try to talk to him.

"Mori-senpai, would you like some cake?" Haruhi offered calmly, she was eating with Mitsukuni and Takashi for once, but Takashi didn't have anything on his plate.

Sure, he didn't love cake, but he still enjoyed it. He would very much like a piece, but all that came out was "Hm." Much to his annoyance.

Even so, Haruhi cut out a slice and placed it on his plate with a smile. "There."

"Wow Haru-chan, most can't usually understand Takashi's 'hm's." Mitsukuni praised with a grin.

She shrugged. "After a while you just sort of catch on. Besides I don't really mind, I find Mori-senpai's quietness a little relaxing, compared to the others. It's a nice change."

She was the second person to ever understand him so clearly, Takashi couldn't feel more lucky.

~~~Mitsukuni~~~

It was clear to everyone that Mitsukuni wasn't...normal.

He was different, compared to others his age. He should be a big, tough leader, he was a master at martial arts and part of the Haninozuka clan.

But right now...Mitsukuni was a disgrace, and he knew that. Everyone always told him he was.

At first it had been an impossible choice, should he act like how the clan wanted him too? Or should he be himself and let everyone hate him?

Besides Takashi, nobody in the clan liked him very much. Sure, they respected his skills, but no one liked him on a personal level.

Sometimes it felt like everyone was just waiting for his downfall.

Usa-chan helped with his loneliness, and so did Takashi, because he could be himself with the two. Usa-chan reminded him of his grandmother, she enjoyed Mitsukuni's sweet side and told him to never change himself for anyone. And Takashi was determined to serve him until they die, why that was Mitsukuni didn't really know.

But then the host club came along, and Mitsukuni found others he could be himself around, and then he realized he could be himself around the ladies in the school. Everyone was so kind, it helped take off some of the pressure.

It didn't stop his brother's hatred though, or from the harsh whispers passed around by the very same people Mitsukuni trained.

He's too small, he shouldn't like sweets, he shouldn't act cute, he shouldn't do this, he shouldn't be that.

Well then what could he be? What was acceptable? Whatever was left, Mitsukuni didn't want it because it wasn't him.

The host club became a safe place, Mitsukuni knew nobody would judge him, he didn't have to be scared that someone would hate him for who he was. His customers liked him, the other hosts liked him, he could relax.

But then Haruhi joined the host club, and Mitsukuni couldn't help the dreadful feeling that she wouldn't like him for who he was, once she found out he acted that way but also knew martial arts.

She would be the same way, she would think he had to act mature.

But...she didn't say anything on the matter. She just seemed more and more amazed with his skills, and never minded the way he act.

She even said Usa-chan was cute, that made a warm feeling build in Mitsukuni's chest that he couldn't get rid of.

"Haru-chan, wanna eat cake with me, Takashi and Usa-chan!?" He asked her excitedly, pulling on her hand and giving her his best cute eyes.

She smiled so sweetly he felt a toothache coming on. "Sure senpai." 

"Wanna hold Usa-chan!?" He asked, holding up the rabbit.

"Really? I'd love too." Haruhi blushed lightly in delight as she stared at the cute bunny's face. She held Usa-chan on her lap with such care, even though it was only a doll.

It made Mitsukuni want to cry at how kind Haruhi was, nobody else has ever been that kind to him in his life, besides Takashi of course.

The way she took him seriously despite how he acted made him like himself a little more every day, and she didn't even know it

~~~Hikaru~~~

He was too emotional, always has been.

Hikaru couldn't help it, if something made him mad, sad, happy, you'd know it right away because he can't hide it. It wasn't just about having too much emotion, it was about not being able to control those emotions.

Sometimes he felt bad, like when he'd go off on Kaoru over something little, or when he got jealous because Haruhi was talking to a friend, it made him wonder why he was such a mess.

Why couldn't he be normal and hide his emotions like others? Never even once has Hikaru seen Kaoru lose control of his emotions before, Kaoru always had control.

It wasn't fair, sure Hikaru liked a lot about himself, but if he had the option to change something, he'd make himself less emotional. Then maybe he wouldn't over react to anything.

~~~

"Hikaru are you okay?" Haruhi questioned. She and Hikaru were spending time together at her house, and after a while they had started a movie.

It had been nice at first, the movie was funny, sweet, but then it took a dark turn and the protagonist's love interest was dying.

Hikaru wiped his eyes with tissues fiercely. "THEY NEED TO WORK OUT THEIR DIFFERENCES, SHE DOESN'T HAVE LONG TO LIVE. THEY CAN'T END IT ON THIS NOTE!"

"Uh..." Haruhi stared at him awkwardly.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU IDIOT TELL HER YOU LOVE HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Hikaru ranted as he pointed at the TV tearfully.

Haruhi sweat dropped. "It's just a movie..."

"Argh, this is stupid!" Hikaru groaned, wiping at his eyes. Haruhi was right, of course she was, he was over reacting about nothing. The characters weren't real, why was he even upset?

"You know, I never really get choked up about something like a movie, or about anything. It takes a lot for me to get fired up, but you just get passionate about anything huh?" Haruhi questioned.

He scowled. "Don't rub it in!" He snapped.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing. Sometimes I wish I was as emotional as you Hikaru, you must see the world filled with a lot more colors than most." Haruhi told him kindly, smiling at him.

Hikaru's eyes widened. "A world...with more colors..."

"Anyways, I think it's kind of sweet that you lose yourself in the movie and feel the same emotions as the characters, watching you get all choked up like this makes the movie feel...real." She commented.

Hikaru felt a light blush on his cheeks, and he looked away as a smile formed on his lips. Haruhi always had a way of making him feel like he was amazing, because she herself was amazing.

She was...so...amazing.

~~~Kaoru~~~

Sometimes Kaoru felt empty. He said words, changed his facial expressions, but half the time he didn't even feel it.

It was like being a puppet on strings.

Hikaru was always so passionate and full of energy, it took everything Kaoru had sometimes to keep up with him. They looked the same, but in many ways they couldn't be more different.

Hikaru liked things wild and full of adventure, Kaoru preferred things peaceful and quiet. 

When Kaoru compared himself to Hikaru, he never liked what he saw. Hikaru was strong, cool, passionate, he was amazing in every way.

And Kaoru was just...himself. There wasn't anything special about him, and he couldn't say there was much he genuinely liked about himself either.

He liked that he was the only one who really knew how to deal with Hikaru when he was in a mood, he liked how he looked, he was a good host, it's not like he didn't have any good points.

But he wasn't as good as he wished he was. Hikaru was better than him in many ways, which is why he belongs with Haruhi.

It wasn't like Kaoru was jealous of his brother, Haruhi was a good friend but that was all, it just hurt that Hikaru was slipping away from him.

Years ago, there was no one else. Kaoru had Hikaru and Hikaru had Kaoru, that's how it was and Kaoru liked that. But then Haruhi showed up and easily could tell them apart, and then of course she just had to be sweet, charming and smart, why wouldn't Hikaru like her?

...He didn't resent Haruhi, truly. If he did then he'd be no different from Hikaru, and they were different. 

But it still hurt, he felt like he was cast aside and he hated that feeling.

"Kaoru, do you wanna come to the movies with Hikaru and I?" Kaoru's eyes widened as he was snapped out of his thoughts. He had been reading a magazine in the club room while Hikaru and Haruhi talked together and had tea.

He glanced at them to see them both smiling hopefully at him. "Well?" Hikaru asked.

"Um...a-are you sure?" He stuttered awkwardly.

Hikaru scoffed. "We shouldn't even have to ask, you should just assume you're going!" Hikaru pouted.

"I-I don't want to be a burden or anything-" Kaoru started.

"But you're not a burden, Kaoru. We want you to join us, that was the plan from the start. I know you like to be thoughtful and put others before yourself, and I think that's really sweet, but you can stop that long enough to watch a movie!" Haruhi grabbed him by his hand and pulled him out of his seat, they headed for the door.

Kaoru looked at her with mild surprise and slowly smiled. 

Sometimes he forgets Haruhi would never let him be cast aside.

~~~Kyoya~~~

Despite what others may think, Kyoya was quick to follow whatever was expected from him.

He tried not to let it get to him, all of the pressure to act a certain way, but sometimes he just couldn't take it anymore. He was the 'cool' type, and that meant never overreacting or being frustrated. He had to remain calm and confident at all times, if he didn't then who would?

From the beginning Kyoya was in control of the finances for the host club, and he liked that part of it, he liked being in charge of something like that and being able to make all the decisions. 

But it didn't make the slap he received from his father sting any less.

It couldn't be denied, Kyoya was a disgrace to the Ootori name, everybody knew it. No matter how hard he fought it, nothing would change the fact that he was an embarrassment; a nothing.

And it wasn't just that either, it was also the fact that he spent every single day acting like none of it matters to him. Like he doesn't care how others see him, like he's okay with everyone thinking he's a complete jerk.

He _is_ okay with that...because he knows what he is.

_"Being a nice guy just comes so naturally to you."_

Haruhi has always been different from everybody else, Kyoya knew that the day they went to the beach and she tried to rescue those girls. While she may have been foolish, there was a determination in her eyes that Kyoya couldn't ignore.

He wanted to kill the determination for her own good, he wanted to make her see just what she was risking by being _nice._

And despite everything, Kyoya knows it wasn't for personal gain, he didn't have anything to gain from doing that, he just wanted to stop her, to make her feel weak, to keep her safe.

The worst part of it...was that she knew it too. She saw right through him, it wouldn't do it any good, she said so herself.

Kyoya never thought of himself as easy to read before he met Tamaki and Haruhi. They know him better than he knows himself.

He just can't stand that.

~~~

"Senpai, is everything okay? You seem tense." Haruhi commented as she walked over. Kyoya was at his usual table with his laptop.

He resisted the urge to sigh and smiled at her. She was wearing her hosting uniform, they had closed five minutes ago and were cleaning up. "I'm just fine Haruhi, thank you for your concern."

She frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just figuring out the amount we'll need for next weeks costumes, lately things have been a bit tight due to fruit festival we hosted a couple days ago, but Tamaki is insisting on having another party next week based around chocolate, so..." He sighed lightly. "I have to just figure out what to get that will satisfy him without going overboard."

"Why don't you just tell senpai that we can't swing it right now? Wait a couple weeks for finances to go back to normal." Haruhi told him.

Kyoya almost scoffed, but instead settled for pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly after removing his glasses. "I'm afraid Tamaki wouldn't be willing to discuss it. You know how he gets once his mind is set on something. I'll never hear the end of it."

"That's ridiculous! You need to stand up to Tamaki-senpai more. I know you hate disappointing people, but I'm sure he'd understand." Kyoya's eyes widened.

It was true, he didn't like disappointing anyone, he liked being the hero who could make stuff happen, he liked to be the rock for when others fell, and he hated when he was the one who fell.

He was tired, stressed, he never got a break.

"If you want, I'll ask senpai for you." Haruhi offered. 

Kyoya would've laughed if he didn't know already that she was dead serious. Haruhi, always so quick to help, quick to lend a hand. "That's alright, I will handle it myself, thank you." He told her simply.

"Well...okay, but let me know if you need help alright? It's okay to ask for help, even if your pride tells you otherwise." Haruhi teased, smiling sweetly at him.

He wanted to protect that smile, from anything that would threaten to break it.

~~~Tamaki~~~

Tamaki wasn't perfect.

He liked to pretend like he was, but Tamaki wasn't stupid. He was over dramatic, annoying, and didn't think about others as much as he should.

But he couldn't help it...that's just...him.

He didn't want to change. Despite what everybody thought about him, he wanted to believe that as long as he loved himself then it was okay.

But there was a voice in the back of his mind that was telling him to stop acting like that, stop being annoying and dramatic, they aren't gonna stick around if he acts like that.

The host club was fun, Tamaki liked making women feel special, like they were worth something. But there were times when Tamaki felt like his harmless flirting was turning more into manipulation.

He never wanted to lead any particular woman on, he just wanted them to feel like they could be loved for a little while, to gain more confidence. But every now and then he did fear that he took his role a little too seriously.

If Tamaki was being honest...the only woman he wanted to impress...was Haruhi.

Haruhi deserved everything, she was smart, beautiful, strong, practical, and she liked the host members for who they really were, not for their money or looks. He still remembers when they first met and he thought Haruhi was a man.

Part of him wondered if...if Haruhi did turn out to be a man, would it have even mattered? He loved her, and he'll always love her however she is, boy, girl, anything.

She was perfect, and Tamaki is willing to spend every day of his life trying to prove it to her, because no other lady has ever made him feel like _he_ was the one who was special, even if he wasn't.

But how long would Haruhi plan to put up with him?

"Um...senpai, why are you growing mushrooms in the corner?" Haruhi questioned awkwardly.

Tamaki was curled up in the corner of the host room, tears in his eyes. "One of Mori's guests said I was annoying and that I had to stop freaking out over little things!"

"Well she's right." Haruhi commented, making Tamaki sulk harder.

But then she spoke again. "But then again...Tamaki-senpai would be weird if he was any other way. Besides, sometimes it's kind of funny when you freak out, depending on what it is you're upset about." She chuckled lightly.

Her laugh was Tamaki's favorite song, it always would be.

"Haruhi..." He started hesitantly, reaching out and grabbing her hand. Haruhi stared down at him in confusion. To anyone else, it would look a little strange with Tamaki being on his knees holding her hand.

He smiled softly. "...You're amazing...I just wanted you to know that."

She had to know, no matter what.

"Senpai could you let go of my hand, this is getting weird." Haruhi deadpanned, making Tamaki feel like he was just hit in the gut with despair. He sulked in the corner once more.

Haruhi watched him with wide eyes before giggling lightly. "Hey, senpai you don't need to sulk, get out of the corner!" 

She did not get him out of the corner.

He'd have to sulk for at least another five minutes to reach the level of drama he was aiming for.


End file.
